The subject technology generally relates to visual data processing and, in particular, relates to navigating visual data associated with a point of interest.
Images of points of interest (e.g., landmarks, buildings, or natural wonders) are available on the Internet or in various data stores. The images may include different types of imagery (e.g., street view panoramas, aerial images, satellite images, user images from photograph sharing services, or images from videos), as well as different sets of imagery having the same type. However, the different types of imagery of these points of interest are oftentimes separate and disjoint from one another. As a result, an end-user of a client computing device may be able to see multiple views of the point of interest via the client computing device but may have difficulty navigating between different imagery sets and understanding the images of a specific point of interest within different imagery sets (e.g., street view images of the Empire State Building and user images of the Empire State Building) are interrelated with one another in three-dimensional space. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for combining and navigating between multiple imagery sets including visual data associated with a specific point of interest may be desirable.